Leave
by TallulahBelle
Summary: AH: A couple have angry sex due to an argument about her impending marriage with another man. Afterwards an honest discussion takes place revealing truths about their relationship. Is Bella brave enough to listen and take to heart what she is hearing?


Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to SMeyer.

A/N: Major thanks to Project Team Beta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God, Bella…," he sobbed as his thrusts became more urgent on top of me. His beautiful sweat-slicked body slid along my own, tantalizing as much of my body as he could. He used every part of himself… his mouth, his hands, his legs, and his cock- to make me feel pleasure.

His left hand grabbed me under my knee and pushed it forward, allowing him to thrust deeper into me, causing me to grab onto his shoulders as tightly as I could as some sort of anchor, drawing out a loud moan from my throat.

"Bella, cum for me again, sweetheart," he whispered desperately into my ear. His lips lightly brushed my ear and neck, making me tremble. His other hand glided along my hip, up my chest, pausing to briefly play with my engorged nipple, to my face, where he ran his thumb over my parted lips.

"Harder...please, harder," I managed to gasp.

The hand on my face reached up, grabbed the headboard of the bed, and used the board to thrust into me. Bringing him even deeper and touching upon something wonderfully sensitive.

"Uhhhnnnnn…" I arched myself up to him, feeling the tension in my stomach building rapidly. I just needed a few more thrusts and I would be there.

"That's it," he called to me, gasping.

Looking up into his handsome face, his features were strained passionately as he tried to hold back his own release and let me have mine before he had his. He was shaking with the need for it, but was determined that I would fall first.

I let one of my hands move down to where we were joined and touched myself. With a few strokes, I reached my climax, crying out for the man above me. A few more hard and fast thrusts and he went over the edge with me, yelling his own words of bliss.

After pumping the last of himself inside of my body, he collapsed on top of me, completely spent. I held him to me, relishing his delicious weight, running my fingers into his damp hair and down his back, seeking to comfort him, even though I knew I shouldn't. It wasn't my right to do so. I had made promises elsewhere and a moment like this was completely selfish on my part. I needed to put a stop to this.

When his breathing slowed down, he nuzzled his nose into my neck. A few passes with his nose the caress changed into soft kisses, running a gentle trail up along my throat, across my cheek, and finally to my mouth.

He moved his arms under and around my shoulders to support me while cradling my face between his hands as he moved to deepen the kiss. I did not return the caress, which he finally noticed. He lifted his head to look me in the eyes, questioning my lack of response.

"Bella," he nibbled at my bottom lip. "Baby, kiss me," he murmured as he dipped his head again to nibble on my upper lip.

I moved my head to the side, grabbing his hand to move it away from my face, to avoid his kisses. Kisses that should have been mine long ago, not this last minute claim he was making.

"Let me up," I whispered as I pushed with my other hand on his chest.

He gave me a surprised look, slowly moving off and out of me. I rolled to my side, and scooted to the edge of the bed and sat for a moment. My legs were a little rubbery from our recent activities. I moved my hair off my face and twisted my long dark locks into a bun on the top of my head. I looked down on the bedroom floor searching for my clothing, seeing the destruction we created in our rush.

His hand lightly brushed down my lower spine and skimmed over to my hip to rest there. I was torn whether to stay there and let him continue to touch me or get my shit together and leave. It was too late to pretend that I didn't want the sex we just had, but I needed to walk out of there with some sort of dignity.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking," he whispered to me sensually, softly moving his hand in circular patterns on my hip. I could feel the slight ache starting between my legs again, just from this touch.

_I'm thinking that I want you to fuck me again, claiming, marking, and possessing me as your own._

"I need to leave. I've been away too long and people will start to question my whereabouts," I whispered back, making myself stand up, away from his touch, not daring to look back at his beautiful nude body.

"I don't want you to leave me. You belong with me," he said in an anxious voice.

I carried on with pulling my clothes out from underneath the scattered piles on the carpet. I started dressing as soon as found I everything, but still I kept my back to him.

I did not hear another sound from the vicinity of the bed, but felt him watching my every movement, willing me to stop and turn back around, back to face him.

As I put on my ballet flats, I finally heard movement behind me, following with my ears listening for his departure from the bed onto the floor and over to one of the clothing piles to retrieve something.

"I don't think it would be smart to join us for the dinner tonight," I said twisting slightly to the side to watch him from under my lashes.

He sighed loudly. "It'll look bad if I didn't show up, especially since the rest of my family will be there," he replied.

I walked out of the bedroom, making my way through the living room towards the front door.

"Wait!" he called, hurrying after me. I picked up my pace and reached for the door handle, but his hand slammed against the door, not letting me seek my exit.

I spun around and faced him. I was angry enough at that point to really let him have it. It was probably a mistake on my part because his face was just inches away from mine, with a savagely intent look. It scared me, but at the same time, a fresh wave of desire washed over me.

_God help me, I truly do want this man._

"Don't you dare fucking leave," he practically snarled at me, "until this is settled."

I had to remain calm or the arguing would just start again. "I told you that I made my choice and I plan to stick with it. My fiancé has always been there for me and he plans to do so for the rest of our lives."

"He expects you to give up every damn dream that you've ever had to be his wife. He wants you to fit into his perfect little vision and live in your perfect little house, playing the perfect little wife, cooking, cleaning, and bearing his children, while he fulfills his own dreams." He was practically yelling at me by the time he finished his speech.

My eyes were blurred and I reached up to find a tear making its way down my cheek. His eyes softened slightly and he lifted his other hand to wipe my tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. Please, sweetheart, I don't like to see you unhappy," he whispered as he came closer to take me in his arms. "I'm sorry that I yelled, but it's driving me insane to think of all that you're giving up," he cooed to me, still wiping away my tears.

I let him hold me, stupid as it was on my part, but I needed his strength.

"Bella, please don't marry him," he began again. I heard the rough urgency behind his words. "Since I've been back this past month, you have been a former shell of the girl that I knew growing up; that bright, enthusiastic girl with such a love for life that caught my attention when she was sixteen."

I leaned into his chest with each word that he wove around me. He placed a kiss on top of my head, wrapping his arms more securely around my waist. I had missed our relationship from my girlhood so badly, and wanted this for so long, that I just let him do it.

"That shy girl practically killed me with her big brown eyes and open face. I thought my heart stopped at such a vision. When I found out your age, I was almost sick with myself for thinking such thoughts of a girl, but I was yours from that day forward," he continued in a hushed voice.

"My family and friends started to think there was something wrong with me for not bringing home any girls during holiday breaks. Little did they know that she was usually with us, welcoming me home with a smile and her ramblings of what she was currently reading or writing. I adored every moment that I had with you."

I sighed, feeling the well of emotion starting to overwhelm me again.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you leave without telling me?" I whispered back to him.

He took a deep breath, letting me feel his chest expand and heart beat rapidly under my ear. "Bella, I am five years older than you. It's not a big deal now, but then it was huge. I wanted you to grow up and finish school, go to college and become the writer that you dreamed of being. I didn't want to be a distraction. You were just starting to spread your wings when I met you."

I remembered a few moments that I felt like he was pushing me away or even pushing me to take part of something, which made me feel like he was rejecting me. Like the summer between junior and senior year of high school when he told me that he thought I should go to a writing workshop for students that I had been considering. I secretly didn't want to go because it meant that I would only see him for a total of two weeks that summer. He indirectly pushed me into attending by announcing that he would be away during that time without means of contacting him. If it weren't for that camp experience, I probably wouldn't have received the full scholarship that I received for college. I had a feeling that he knew even then, that it was because of him that I was going to pass up that experience. He had given up his summer with his family so I wouldn't be tempted to skip that important workshop.

I started to understand that his distance was about letting me explore my life without him completely controlling it. What he didn't know was that he did have a sort of control over me. I was his ever since I saw him. Everything I wrote for the school newspaper, and later for college, was for him. I wanted to share all my findings for my research in the stories I was writing with him. From the books I was reading, to the movies I was watching, to the music I was listening to… it all came back to him.

I looked up at him, into his eyes that were actually brimmed with tears from emotion, but he didn't look upset; there was something luminous about him.

"Everything I did was because I wanted you to be proud of me," I said quietly.

He placed his hands on each side of my face and smiled his special smile, the one that he had only ever used for me. My heart was melting. I could never get enough of that smile.

"Bella, don't you know that I was always proud of you? You were so beautiful in your thirst for knowledge and your hunger for the truth. I saw that you had the ability to go far. I saved every clipping of everything that you wrote. I read in those words an honesty that I had rarely seen in people," he told me; a tear escaped down his cheek. I reached up and gently wiped it away.

Finally realizing exactly what that emotion was. I was too young to understand when I first saw it, at the age of sixteen. I had run to him during his winter break, excited to show him my first published article in the school newspaper. He had spun me around laughing. It was one of the rare times that he had let himself touch me. He was looking at me the same way now as he did then, with adoration.

I watched his face to see it change back into a frown as he released my face. "Bella, you have only just begun to explore everything that you are. I know that Charlie's death was hard and you think you are without some sort of family, but you always had mine."

I started to speak, but he cut me off with a shake of his head and placed his hands on each of my arms. "Bella, I just don't understand why you decided your life was not worth exploring. Why you feel you need to hide yourself with this marriage. You can be so much more and it's killing me that you are settling for something that's going to one day drag you under."

His grip was getting tighter on me and his voice was rising, but he still didn't hurt me physically or scream into my ear. Even in his anger, he treated me with such care. When we were in bed, everything that he did was to ensure only my greatest pleasure. He touched me as if he worshiped me. In his arms I was a goddess, his personal goddess.

My fiancé was a decent lover, but I didn't know what lovemaking could be truly like until my time spent here. It wasn't just physical satisfaction that I sought or needed. I had been looking for an emotional connection as well.

He was right, I was settling to gain some sort of security with the first guy who offered it to me and that made me feel comfortable. I knew deep in my heart that I would have to give up so much for that security. I would be expected to be something that caused my own mother to leave. It's with clarity that I could see that it was the sort of life that tried to stifle her creativity and take away everything that made her what she is. It was a life that I thought that I could live, as long as someone was always there, just for me.

Tears were flowing freely down my face. Realizing the mistake I was about to make, but didn't have to because he was there for me. He had always watched out for me and I thought differently. Even when we were apart, he was my first thought of the day and my last. He inspired me like no other person. I felt crushed when he moved away four years ago without as much as a goodbye. It wasn't from lack of feelings for me that he did it, it was because he felt too much. I wasn't ready then, I was still very much a girl feeling the sting of rejection by her crush.

Before I left, I had to know how deep those feelings were for me.

He released my arms and wiped my tears away from my face, placing his forehead against mine.

"Please tell me what you are thinking," he begged me barely above a whisper.

I moved my arms up to encircle his neck, holding him to me. I had to ask him now or lose my chance to do so in the future. "Do you love me?" I whispered.

His face brightened and he gave me a tiny shake. "Of course you silly girl, what do you think I've been trying to show you for the past hour?"

He moved his head away so he could look into my face. "Isabella, I have always loved you," he told me intently, with pure emotion reflected in his eyes. "The main reason I came back was because I want to be with you. I want to take the next step in this life with you at my side. I want to watch you grow and hopefully explore more of this world with you."

I was quiet as he made his heart known aloud for the first time. I was so elated that he thought all that of me. I laughed joyously with the love I felt for him and buried my head into his chest so that I was close to his heart.

"Bella, sweetheart, please…" He sounded confused and didn't understand my reaction.

I released him and looked up into his face. I must have looked like a complete idiot with a huge goofy smile and tears of happiness running down my face. I made myself sober up so I could tell him properly. "I love you too," I said as I reached to pull his head down so that I could show him how much with a kiss.

He grabbed me tightly, picked me up, breaking the kiss, and swung me around a few times like he had that time when I was sixteen, full of hope for my future.

I heard him whispering against my hair, words of thankfulness to whatever higher power out there before he put me back down on the floor.

"Bella, I had always hoped that I would be worthy of your love…"

I silenced him with my fingers to his lips. "No, I didn't deserve yours. You were everything to me back then. I felt flattered that you even decided to give me the time of day all those years ago; I was an awkward girl. You made me feel special. I loved you from that first moment when you talked to me like I was worth knowing. You made me believe that I could be anything I wanted."

He took my hand and kissed it tenderly. "Forgive me for being so short with you."

"Please don't apologize." I shook my head. "I needed to hear it. You were right, I was settling for something less than what I want."

"Was…?" He asked me with a smirk, rubbing my hands between his.

I laughed. "Yes, 'was', past tense."

He pulled me gently to him, lowering his face to mine. He was going to kiss me and I wanted to do nothing but kiss him for the next hour to make up for all the time I wasn't able. The sex earlier was more of desperation, but this would be pure love.

Before we could complete the journey, the doorknob jiggled slightly and then door opened to reveal a petite raven-haired woman with a glower on her face.

"Edward!!!! God dammit, I knew it! You're not dressed-" she started shouting but stopped as soon as she saw me within Edward's arms. "Oh…" she said quietly, her strikingly beautiful featured face showing her surprise at finding us together. Before I could react, her mouth turned up into the most beatific smile as she jumped up and down raising her arms in the air, yelling happily "YES!!!!!"

She ran into the room wrapping her small arms around us as best as she could. "You guys certainly took long enough." Then she moved away to place her hands on her hips to start into another lecture.

"You do realize Bella is to marry Jacob tomorrow. How am I supposed to get the money back? What am I suppose to tell the guests? Bella, your mother just arrived. She is waiting at the restaurant for you. What the hell happened to your hair? Edward! Go get dressed!" she admonished us like ten year olds.

"Alice, do you ever come up for air?" Edward teased his sister.

She just gave him a look that said, "I can and _will_ hurt you".

"I'm sorry Alice, but I'll talk with Jacob tonight to let him know. As for the church and everything, I'll help try to make as many calls as possible," I said, trying to bring some sort of peace into the room.

"No, don't bother canceling anything," Edward said next to me.

Both Alice and I looked at him as if he was insane.

Edward turned to me and took my left hand in his before he knelt down on the floor in front of me, wearing only his black boxer briefs and a glorious mess of sex hair.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of being my wife and marry me tomorrow in front of our family and friends?" he asked me sincerely with a small smile playing across his lips.

"Yes, I will," I replied.

_Yes, this was the right man. I can and would be everything for him and with him._

He picked me up and kissed me with the love we were feeling. We stopped as soon as we heard sniffling.

We looked over at Alice to find her crying happily. "You guys…" was all she got out before she pushed Edward into his bedroom to get dressed and me into the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up.

We arrived for dinner, a good thirty minutes late, into a noisy room filled with family all talking over themselves trying to be heard above the din. When Edward and I walked in holding hands, the noise completely stopped. I saw my mom first: who stared at me opened mouth. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents, were sitting nearby looking at us with true delight. Carlisle took his wife's hand in his and squeezed it.

_That will be Edward and I in the future._

When my eyes finally found Jacob's I saw that he was devastated. My heart hurt knowing that in finding my joy I would have to wound his. I asked to speak with him privately in another room. He agreed and walked with me to a small alcove that was hidden from the main room.

He faced me but was looking down at the floor, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets; his body was completely tense waiting for me to speak.

"Jacob," I whispered, placing my hand on his chest."I'm truly sorry."

He looked up at me, absolutely torn. His expression made me flinch. My stomach was knotted, but I had to say aloud what he already knew. He deserved it.

"Jacob," I started again. "I love him."

His mouth moved, looking as if he was going to say something, but nothing came. He ended up clenching his jaw briefly, and then released it.

"When did this happen?" He finally asked.

"A long time ago. My feelings have always been there…I don't think I've ever stopped loving him."

He nodded his head and swallowed, hard, turning his head away for a second to compose himself before looking back to me.

"I guess this is it then, huh Bells?" His voice was devoid of emotion.

I took the engagement ring off and held it up between us.

"I'm not the woman who deserves to wear this ring. You need to search for the one who will be your partner in everything. Don't settle for anything less."

His eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he reached up to take the ring from me. My heart reacted by squeezing painfully.

"I think I have always known that we were just friends. I had hoped that you would feel more for me at some point in our relationship," he said softly.

Knowing that he was going to let me go without trying to force the marriage, I stepped closer and took him in my arms for a hug. I let my tears flow as his arms came around me tightly, cradling me to his tall frame.

"Thank you, Jacob. You _have_ been a good friend to me when I needed it most." I trembled with my warring emotions: gratitude and sadness for hurting him.

We let go of each other at the same time. He reached up and wiped the tears from my face, giving me a tentative smile.

"Be happy, Bella," he wished me, before kissing my cheek.

He turned and walked back to the table to his father and friends. I watched from behind the wall, as he leaned down to his father to talk to him. His friends must have heard what he said because they all looked over in my direction. Some were angry on his behalf and others understood the situation. Regardless, I knew that I lost people that I considered friends that day over our public break-up. They all left shortly afterwards.

Edward came over to me to take me into his arms for a hug, whispering his love for me and that everything would work out in the end.

We were left with my mother, her husband, and Edward's family, the Cullens. They had treated me as their own daughter the first time I had met them my sophomore year, when Alice asked me over to stay over for a slumber party. I would stay at their home when Charlie had to go out of town for business or even one of his fishing trips. Esme had taken the place of my absentee mother, who had moved after her divorce from dad my freshman year in high school. She had been the one to truly guide me through my young adult years and gave me her time as much as she gave to her own children.

We sat and ate a little, not wanting the meal go to waste. About halfway through my mother spoke.

"Wait!! We need to cancel the church!" she said as she frantically dug into her purse for her cell phone.

"Mom, stop. It's okay," I told her and looked to Edward.

"We decided since everything is in place and the only change is the groom that the wedding would go forward as planned." Edward announced at the table.

If my mom was shocked before, she looked like she was ready to faint now.

"Mom, it's okay. Don't freak out." I said, grabbing her hand. She took a few deep breaths and nodded at me, that telling me that she'd be all right.

I looked over at Esme and Carlisle. "Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Edward and I said at the same time.

"That's all I need to know," Carlisle replied with a smile and walked away from the table to make a phone call. Presumably, to call the church and talk to his connections to make sure everything went off without a hitch.

Edward had his arm over the back of my chair, leaning into me. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes," I said simply, reaching up to touch his cheek.

The flash of a camera went off, blinding me slightly. I looked over to see Alice with her digital camera across the table, looking down onto the little screen, then back up at us with a smile. "I love it!" she exclaimed then went to go sit by her husband, Jasper, to show off the picture.

We left the restaurant shortly after, in Edward's car. Alice gave out last minute instructions, telling me that she would be by around eight in the morning to start helping me get ready. As well as threatening Edward to be on his best behavior until tomorrow.

"Can we go back to your place?" I asked. "Mom and Phil are staying at the house and I really don't want to play 'Twenty Questions' with her at the moment."

He drove to his apartment without question. Walking back into the scene of our earlier tryst made me feel a little giddy and a bit guilty. Looking around the mess we made in the living room, I was remembering how each piece of furniture or knick-knack was knocked over in our haste to get to each other. The small dining table had a few chairs that were askew from when he sat me on top, plundering my mouth while trying to unbutton my blouse. The vase of flowers that had been in the center of the table was knocked to the side, as I tried to gain some sort of stability while his mouth latched onto a nipple. These thoughts were starting to get me excited again.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight and you take the bed," Edward told me, lifting my hand to kiss it.

"No, I don't want to be away from you," I placed my hand over his gazing up into his face.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" he teased.

"I think it's a little late to worry about that since you've seen all of me already," I teased back, pulling him into the bedroom.

The room was still a mess, but only cleaned it up a little bit. I was tired and wanted only to relax. I grabbed one of his t-shirts to sleep in and went to go change in the bathroom and wash my face. As I walked out, he walked in, giving me a smile.

I texted Mom quickly, telling her where I was and shut off my phone before I got a reply. I would deal with her soon enough, but for now, I wanted time with Edward.

He came back out in his boxer briefs that showed off his toned body to perfection. I was already wet and ready for more, just thinking about sleeping in the same bed with him. I walked over and placed my arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss. He returned the kiss, enfolding me in his arms, bringing me closer to his body.

Before the kiss became heated, he released me and turned me towards the bed. "Behave, we need to get some sleep for tomorrow," he said as he walked me over to the bed and tucked me under the covers.

After I was settled, he walked to the other side of the bed and got under the sheets, switching off the bedside lamp, leaving only the outside lights on, dimly shining through the curtained windows. I could just make out his form under the blankets.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling me to his side to allow me to lay my head on his chest. I wrapped my arm across his chest, while his arm that I was laying on moved so he could run his hand through my hair. It was relaxing, a complete one-eighty from earlier today.

I still wanted to get him naked and have at it. The wetness between my legs hadn't diminished, and was feeling the need for him to be in me again.

I ran my hand tenderly across his bare chest, until I came to his nipple and brushed it with my thumb, back and forth. Edward sucked in his breath and could feel him stiffen under me.

He grabbed my hand to stop my movement. "Bella, Alice told us to be good."

"No, she said that _you_ have to be on your best behavior, she didn't say anything about _me_," I purred into his ear as I took my hand back and caressed down his chest to his trail of hair following it to the edge of his boxers.

Edward was squirming under me. "Bella, please sweetheart, we'll have tomorrow evening and the rest of the weekend without any disturbance," trying to get my hand to stop its downward journey.

_Back to being a gentleman, maybe I should piss him off more often…_

I pushed my hand under the elastic and cupped his penis, feeling it harden and twitch.

"Bella!" he gasped. His fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist to once again halt my hand, but his hips decided at that moment to thrust up bringing him into more contact with my touch.

"Yes, Edward?" I murmured into his ear, rubbing his penis gently. I looked at his face as his eyes closed and his breathing becoming rougher. He let go of my wrist and lay back on the bed, thrusting himself into my hand again.

I stopped for a moment and pulled his boxers down, and heard him moan, disappointed over the lack of contact. He looked up, through hooded eyes, at me kneeling near the end of the bed.

Earlier, it was about anger, desperation, and trying to one-up each other. This would be my first time to allow myself to show my true feelings of how much I cherished him.

"Are you ready for me?" I asked, slowly making my way up the bed, stopping next to his hips. I reached out once again and ran my hand over his now very hard cock, feeling slight moisture at the tip.

"Yes," was all that he managed to get out before sitting up reaching for me. I pushed his hands back and lifted the t-shirt over my head, throwing it behind me, revealing my nude body to his sight. His hands once again reached for me, trying to pull me to him, but I locked my arms against him, keeping him at a distance.

"No, I want you to lay back and let me do this," I told him as I straddled his hips, continuing to push him back down onto the bed.

I reached down in between us with one hand, and took hold of his cock and placed it near my entrance. Edward moved his hands to my waist while watching my hand move him gently along my slit, tantalizing him.

"Jesus fuck, honey... please now," he begged.

I lowered myself onto him up to the hilt and we both moaned loudly at the sensation of joining.

He filled me perfectly. I took a moment, just feeling him inside, and gently squeezed my muscles around him, causing him to arch himself up and groan. He couldn't wait much longer holding still so I leaned forward slightly, placing both of my hands on his chest and rocked myself, starting slowly. Edward's hungry eyes never leaving my face.

His thrusts started to speed up and his hands applied more pressure on my hips, but I wasn't ready to cum yet. I kept myself steady, wanting this to last a little longer.

"Bella, I'm going to cum... hurry," he said between gritted teeth. His face was flushed and gloriously beautiful in his passion. He moved one of his hands from my hips to my clit, rubbing and pinching it.

It was what I needed to help spur on my release. I sped up my movements to match his, which were becoming jerky with each thrust upwards. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

My body started to tighten and with one final pinch to my clit, I grasped his shoulders and rode out my orgasm, moaning uncontrollably. "Oh fuck, Edward!"

He shoved himself up into me twice more and then stiffened, shooting his load into me, crying out my name. I squeezed my inner muscles to milk him of his seed, as he gently thrust up into me, making sure that we both prolonged our pleasure.

I fell on top of him, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat, as I fought to regain my breath. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

After a few minutes, or even hours, I folded my hands across his chest and rested my chin on them so that I could gaze into his face. He gave me a sleepy smile and ran his hand from my forehead to my back, pushing my hair out of my face.

"What is it?" he asked me softly.

"Will you promise me something?"

His face showed concern and placed both of his hands on either side of mine, rubbing his thumbs gently across my cheeks. "What, sweetheart?"

"Love me always?" I asked.

He flipped our positions, so that he was leaning over me, supporting him on a bended arm.

"I promise, love." He ran his hand over my cheek and leaned in to kiss me quickly before he pulled away again. "I will promise to do so in front of our family. I love you, Bella."

Tears of happiness came to my eyes as I smiled up at him. "I love you, Edward, forever."


End file.
